


The End Of The F***ing World

by historiareiss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, also casual erehisu references here and there, and beyond if i predicted this correctly!!!!, spoilers up to ch. 122
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiareiss/pseuds/historiareiss
Summary: Paths doing what they do best: fucking with people's minds and connecting your otp even when they're far away from each other.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Ymir Fritz & Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	The End Of The F***ing World

She dragged her feet down the hallway that led to her bedchamber, weary and dim-eyed. Who would have thought that one day, even the little slave Ymir would sleep in a feather-bed and eat warm delicious meals at the same high table as the Fritz? She ought to feel proud and lucky, but in truth she just felt indifferent to her new status. Ever since she stepped into that giant tree, her life hadn't been her own anymore. Ymir still felt like a slave whenever the King summoned her to his bed, or bid her to wreak havoc and misfortune on innocent people.

She was still Ymir the slave, after all, and a slave simply does what she's told. The awareness of her own helplesness gathered around her head when she set foot in the room.

At that point, a stranger's voice called to her, but she felt so numb and so miserable that she didn't even turn back to look upon the stranger's face at first.

  
“Lady Ymir”, he cried out again, more staunchly.

The woman turned back, eventually, with a hint of annoyance on her face. She was already savouring the sweet release of sleep in her bed, and now something else had come up to delay the only joy in her pale life. Even in her apathy, she couldn't help feeling the least annoyed.

The young man in her presence was a peculiar specimen. He didn't strike her as a Marleyan. No, he was most definitely an Eldian, like herself, like the King. His eyes shone ice-blue under the candlelight coming from inside her room, and his skin was darker than hers. Probably, another woman would even deem him handsome.

That wasn't the reason why she felt a shiver down her spine, _there_, where the power resided, though. Ymir gaped, because that stranger didn't feel like a stranger at all. She had seen him already, and maybe even more. She felt as if they had fought side by side before, long ago, suffered and laughed together, like friends. She saw this same young man on his knees, kissing her hand, who knows when, who knows where.

And then she saw him in chains, blood dripping from his forehead and tears rolling down his cheeks. He reminded her of lives she had never lived, of a freedom she had never once enjoyed.

Ymir took her head between her hands, bewildered and lost. “Who are you?” She asked, breathless.

“I am here to save you. I know that you're miserable. I saw it in your eyes... You know, you don't have to do this. You were born _free_.” His words spilled from his lips as naturally as he had rehearsed them a hundred times. And as if by an enchantment, she knew what he was going to say long before he spoke.

It didn't feel right, something was definitely off with this man, but she couldn't help muttering his name. “E_-Eren_?”

He cracked a smile, and wrapped his arms around her scrawny shoulders. “I heard your prayer, 2,000 years ago. I am sorry it took me so long to reach you... _Historia_.”

Queen Historia woke from the dream in a panic, sweat beading on her temples. She instinctively looked at the feet of her bed, where the baby was sleeping peacefully, still in the cradle. She drew a breath of relief at the sight. Only a split second later, a member of the Military Police broke into the bedchamber, with an appalled look on his face. His eyes were barred and watery. The loud shrill of his voice made the baby wake up and cry. For some reason, Historia already knew the reason why he had come so alarmingly to warn her in the middle of the night.

“Your Majesty, you must take the baby with you and run! It's _the end of the fucking world_ out there!”


End file.
